


The Trees

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Bella reflects on her new life.





	The Trees

Bella liked looking at the trees as she rode on Edward’s back. It helped her in her nauseous state. The trees were brown and green blurs as they quickly passed by them. Riding on Edward’s back was still strange to her even though she had known Edward for over a year. She loved Edward and she reflected on this strange new world that she had entered into as she rode on Edwards back and looked at the passing trees.


End file.
